battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Enceladus Aerospace Fleet/@comment-24142455-20141103135453/@comment-11135771-20141109185925
In the section of the asteroid belt where the weapons demonstrations were being conducted, a small cluster of EAF ships float beside the UAC battlegroup. The Blackbird takes aim at several distant asteroids with its particle beam turrets. {Targets locked, firing in ten...} After the count, bright beams lance out from the Blackbird's weapons at nearly the speed of light. They connect with the asteroids, quickly drilling through them and creating geysers of asteroid debris as they do so. The asteroids are propelled away by the beams even as they are disintegrated, leaving clouds of dust and fragments of rock drifting in their wake. The particle beam turrets continue destroying asteroids for a few minutes, half of them firing at a time while the others cool down, each firing cycle taking roughly twenty seconds. A transmission comes through from the EAF flagship to the UAC ships. {Well, that was going to be it, but I just got a call from the guys over at our R&D section. They say they have a spare of one of their prototype weapons that we can show you. No guarantees that it'll work since it's an older model than the current design they're working with, but we'll see. Just need a sec for them to send it over.} Several minutes later, a cargo ship arrives. It docks with the Blackbird, and then leaves after a short time. Another transmission goes out. {Okay, we've got the weapon loaded and ready to fire. This thing is being referred by the R&D people as a "telepedo"; a torpedo that teleports. We'll be firing at that asteroid we have painted with a laser.} From one of the flagship's MCM silos, a large missile launches. It drifts upward, and then fires RCS to decelerate and aim itself toward the targeted asteroid, before engaging its main thrusters. The missile accelerates toward the asteroid, impacting it directly and visibly crumpling like a can being stepped on as it hits. Moments later, there is a flash of light, and a hemispherical section of the asteroid around 150 metres in diameter vanishes and reappears several kilometres behind where it used to be. It drifts for a little, and then an explosion breaks it apart. {Er... that... kind of worked. You can see the basic principle at least; torpedo has a warp drive in it, hits the target, warps away along with a big chunck of whatever it hit. It was supposed to activate a shaped charge just before impact though, which would have allowed it to penetrate deeper into the asteroid before warping and thus doing quite a bit more damage. And it wasn't really supposed to explode like that. Anyway, as I mentioned earlier, this is an earlier prototype. I've been told that although the current ones aren't quite ready for use in battle yet, they're working properly and should be in production fairly soon. We'll send you designs when they're done, you'll probably find them of use. Fair warning though; they aren't cheap to build.}